Rakkor
are the main tribal faction of Mount Targon. Solari and Lunari religious orders originate from this tribe. Lore Champions of the Rakkor Other Related Champions * fought against in the past. * was controlled by . * is in search of . * interacted with in the past. * fought against in the past. Government The Warriors Mount Targon The Rakkor 01.jpg|The Rakkor 1 Mount Targon The Rakkor 02.jpg|The Rakkor 2 Mount Targon The Warriors.jpg|The Warriors Eking a living from mountain plants and their precious herds, the Rakkor tribe dwells at the very limits of human endurance; honing their warrior skills to fight the war at the end of the world. Rakkor means Tribe of the Last Sun, and its people believe that many worlds have existed before this one, each of which has been destroyed by a great catastrophe. Its seers teach that when this sun is destroyed there will be no more, so its warriors must be ready to fight those who seek to extinguish its light. Rakkor priests teach that when their sun is destroyed, all will diminish into darkness, so its warriors must be ready to fight those who seek to extinguish its light. To the Rakkor, battle is an act of devotion, an offering to keep the sun's light shining. All members of the tribe are expected to fight and kill without mercy or hesitation. Rakkor warriors are trained not only to be as lethal with their bare hands as the most capable martial artists, but also to fiercely wield the many relic-weapons of the tribe. The stone-faced warrior is considered the paragon of his people. While nearly all the Rakkor worship the sun, those who devote their lives to the religion are known as the Solari. Those known as the Lunari secretly worship the light of the moon. They keep their beliefs hidden from the Solari, who greatly outnumber them and see them as dangerous heretics. Trivia * Rakkor, Tribe of the Last Sun, is based on Egyptian theonym . ** The name of the Kor leader, Jagen, means "to hunt" in German and Dutch. Media Music= ;Related Music Diana, Scorn of the Moon - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Daylight’s End|League of Legends Soundtrack: Vol.1 Zoe, the Aspect of Twilight - Login Screen| Pantheon, The Unbreakable Spear - Login Screen| Aphelios, The Weapon of the Faithful - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos He has returned| Reimagining Pantheon, the Unbreakable Spear - Behind the Scenes League of Legends| Pantheon Champion Spotlight| |-| Gallery= Mount Targon crest old.jpg|Old Mount Targon Crest Iron Solari Crest.jpg|Old Iron Solari Crest Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 03.png|Mount Targon in the Book of Thresholds 1 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 04.png|Mount Targon in the Book of Thresholds 2 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 05.png|Mount Targon in the Book of Thresholds 3 Mount Targon The Rakkor 01.jpg|The Rakkor 1 Mount Targon The Rakkor 02.jpg|The Rakkor 2 Mount Targon The Warriors.jpg|The Warriors Aphelios You Are the Weapon.jpg|Aphelios "You Are the Weapon" Illustration (by Riot Artist Blake Byun) Aurelion Sol He Has Returned.png|Pantheon "He Has Returned" Illustration Pantheon For Those Who Have Fallen.jpg|Pantheon "For Those Who Have Fallen" Illustration (by Riot Artists Alex Flores and Dani McCole) See Also * For Those Who Have Fallen * Night's Work * Meet Zoe * The Light Bringer * Twilight of the Gods Category:Factions Category:Mount Targon Category:Diana Category:Pantheon Category:Zoe Category:Leona